Tobey in the Beginning
by A Pencil in her hand
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, so go easy on me! It's basically a story told mostly from Tobey's point of view about the first time he meets Wordgirl. Please read, review, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Falling to your death is rather overrated.

Tobey thought to himself, as the wind rushed around his plummeting body.

1) You either die, and don't care because you're dead.

2) Or someone or something saves you from an untimely demise and you live on as if nothing ever happened.

Tobey tried an experimental scream, but the wind choked the sound from his lungs.

He could see the ground now. It was not a welcome sight.

Great.

I'm going to have to cancel that shipment of robot parts. He thought irrationally.

The world slowed, as if allowing him time to savor the last seconds he had left, and Tobey felt an unmanly hysterical giggle rise in his throat.

The whole scene was just too melodramatic.

He squeezed his eyes shut. 'A bit cliché' he mused, somewhat surprised at the trivial thoughts that ran through his mind seconds before death. Tobey opened an eye, and regretted it instantly.

The ground was approximately 3 seconds away.

Hang clichés.

Three.

Two.

One...

Drat. I miscalculated.

Suddenly, Tobey felt someone grab him, none to gently, and send him skyward.

Someone strong, and warm, and alive.

No, this isn't right. I must be dead. He thought, even as he opened his right eye a slit.

As crazy as it was to his logic driven brain, it seemed as if he was...flying. He looked up at his rescuer, and he knew he really must have died. There was no other explanation for what he had just seen.

It was an angel.

Albeit an angel with a bright red suit and an irritated scowl on her beautiful face, but still... She was...

"Lovely." He whispered. The angel rolled her eyes. Tobey frowned, angels weren't supposed to do that.

The angel set him down on a grimy rooftop...not the most angelic setting, and crossed her arms in a challenge. Her brown eyes flickered briefly over Tobey.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked, holding up the remote control to Tobey's robot, her voice laced with exasperation. Tobey stared at her, his brain temporarily out of function. She raised an eyebrow and tapped her red booted foot impatiently.

"Well?"

A monkey in a blue suit swooped in from nowhere and landed on the girl's shoulder. He glared at Tobey, a half eaten hotdog clutched possessively in one furry hand.

Tobey decided he wasn't in heaven.

The girl sighed an exaggerated sigh, and crumpled the remote in her hand like it was paper. Tobey gasped. He had spent MONTHS on that!

"Who are you?" He asked, in amazement.

The girl grinned, "I'm Wordgirl, and this is my sidekick Captain Huggy Face! We're here to defeat you, once and for all!"

Tobey racked his brain for a connection. He had heard of Wordgirl, even as new as he was to the town, everyone knew about the super heroine, but he had thought that she would be older, and...well...not so beautiful.

Altogether she made him feel weak, and Tobey did not enjoy feeling weak. He cleared his throat; he would not allow her strength and beauty to befuddle him further.

"My name is Theodore Mcallister the Third. But you can call me Tobey." He said, in his distinct British accent.

Wordgirl did not seem impressed.

"Well, Tobey. Prepare for defeat." She cried, taking a fighting pose. Her monkey downed the hotdog, and joined her in a combat stance.

Tobey eyed the monkey, making sure to keep a good distance from him.

"I don't think so." He fished around in his pocket and brought out his spare remote. The first thing his dad ever taught him, was to bring a spare in case the first malfunctioned, and Tobey had faithfully done just that. He gave a small smirk as Wordgirl's brown eyes grew wide.

"You see, Wordgirl, I will not be defeated so easily." He tried the evil laugh he had been working on, a little cold 'I could care less' mockery with a British accent.

Perfect.

Well, it would have been perfect if the filthy monkey hadn't pounced on top of him.

"Hey!" Tobey shouted, as the monkey grabbed the remote from his hand and swung out of reach.

"Come back, you ugly thing!"

The monkey swung up onto Wordgirl's shoulders, and chattered triumphantly, waving the remote in an obvious taunt.

"Great job, Huggy!" Wordgirl cried, smashing it with glee.

"Noo!"

"Well, Tobey, it was nice knowing you, but I have somewhere to be. The police should be able to handle this."

Tobey stopped mid scream and stared up at Wordgirl.

"Wait, you're going to send me to jail?"

Wordgirl rolled her eyes, "Of course not. You will be under house arrest, aka grounded, for a long, long...long time."

Suddenly two wimpy policemen swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed Tobey's arms.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tobey growled,

"I'll get you Wordgirl, if it's the last thing I do!" He hissed as they dragged him towards the stairs.

Wordgirl smirked, "If I had a nickel for every time a villain said that, I'd be able to afford that new unicorn-" Huggy cut her off with a warning squeak. "Oh,..I mean, stop crime more efficiently!" Huggy face palmed.

Wordgirl really needed to work on her excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A N)**

**I just wanted to say thank you SO much for reviewing. **

**This chapter goes out to everyone who wanted me to write more...**

**You know who you are. :)**

Wordgirl flew lower than usual that morning.

She skimmed the tops of trees and aggravated a few sleepy squirrels in her carelessness.

Huggy squeaked indignantly when he nearly fell off her shoulders more than once.

Poor Huggy, his frustration fell on empty super ears, as Wordgirl's thoughts raced uncharacteristically around the newest member of the villain community.

_I wonder if Tobey will start going to Woodview Elementary? _

The super heroine mused, as she narrowly missed slamming into a sign advertising a sale on Snappy Snaps.

He_ looks like he's my age, but he must be a genius to have built that robot. It's too bad he acted so arrogant...I can't stand people like that._

Huggy's urgent squeaks brought her back to the present...A second too late. She slammed through a random slab of iron that lay in her path. It didn't hurt of course, but the debris crushed a patch of freshly planted daffodils.

Oops.

Wordgirl removed the metal, but the flowers were pretty much ruined.

"Sorry!" She called, to no one in particular.

"It's fine." A large woman, wearing a sun hat, said, coming up from the bush she had been crouched behind to avoid the destruction.

"Oh, hello." Wordgirl said, startled at the woman's sudden appearance.

The woman tilted her blond head with a smile.

"Do I know you, dear?"

Wordgirl grinned,

"You've probably heard of me. I'm Wordgirl, and this is my sidekick Captain Huggy Face! Look, I'm really sorry about your flowers."

The woman laughed, "Don't worry about it." She leaned in like she was about to reveal a secret.

"Actually, you did me a favor...I hate those things. I think my son planted them just to drive me bonkers."

She held out a gloved hand,

"I'm Mrs. Mcallister by the way."

Wordgirl hesitated, her hand not quite meeting the woman's.

"Mrs. Mcallister...your son's name isn't Tobey... is it?"

"Yes, it is, have you met him?" Mrs. Mcallister looked pleased.

"Well, sort of." Wordgirl said uncomfortably, "He tried to destroy the city with a giant robot."

"He did WHAT?"

"Actually, he should be here soon. I had the police pick him up." Wordgirl said with a small smirk, remembering the futile threats he made as the police dragged him off.

Mrs. Mcallister groaned, and put a hand to her forehead.

"That boy will be the death of me. Our new reputations are ruined and we haven't even been here a week!"

She sighed, "Thank you for telling me...Um, what was your name again?"

"I'm Wordgirl, and this is Captain Huggy Face."

"Oh."

Mrs. Mcallister peered at Huggy. "Is that really his name?"

Huggy squeaked indignantly.

Wordgirl rolled her eyes, "Yes, it is."

"Oh, well it's...very original."

"Okay, well, we've got to go." Wordgirl hovered just above Mrs. Mcallister's head. "Sorry again about the flowers."

"Goodbye dear, I'm sorry too...He's my son. I should try to control him better."

"Um, well, yeah. That would be helpful. Come on, Huggy, WOOORRRDD UP!"

Meanwhile, in the backseat of a police car, Tobey stewed.

He, the great Tobey Mcallister the Third had been beaten by a girl. Albeit, she had saved him from certain death when his robot malfunctioned. But still... his pride was bruised.

He remembered her arms around him, and his mind went giddy.

No.

This wasn't right. He was a villain, and Tobey would not let a certain super heroine overpower his thoughts...no matter how gorgeous she was.

Wait, did I just call someone gorgeous? Tobey groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

I must be loosing my edge.

If only I could defeat her...then I wouldn't feel like such a loser!

But how...

Then he smiled, an evil smile.

Her name is Wordgirl... Well then, I'll catch her in her own trap.

"And then she'll be mine! All mine!" He shouted, "Tobey is a super boy genius!"

The evil laugh came, and it sounded even better than usual.

One of the policeman turned around and stared at Tobey.

"Are you all right, kid?"

Tobey stopped mid laugh.

"What? Yes I'm all right! I'm better than all right! I'm brilliant!"

The man eyed Tobey.

"Okay, just keep it down, you're kind of creeping me out."

"Laugh now, common folk. For soon, everyone will bow to my superior intellect!"

The policeman smirked, "Sure they will, you kid villains are all the same."

Tobey scowled and slumped back in his seat.

"Drive...just... just drive."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A N) **

**I spent a LONG time on this...I'm tired now. :)**

**Please review! It makes me so very happy to see reviews in my inbox! :)**

One morning later...

Tobey Mcallister the Third was pacing.

He considered it a vital part of the creative process, and some of his most brilliant ideas had come to him while pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth. Back and...

Nothing.

_It was beyond frustrating_, Tobey thought as he slumped in his rocking chair, _Having__ a brilliant plan and not know__ing__ how to complete it. _

All he had to do was figure out Wordgirl's secret identity, and then she would have no choice but to admit defeat.

But how could he do it?

This was proving to be a rather difficult question.

Tobey decided he disliked difficult questions.

He cocked his favorite weapon, the pen he had drawn up his first evil plan with, and scribbled furiously in his notebook.

**Ways to identify Wordgirl:**

By Tobey Mcallister the Third.

**1. ****Super speed, strength, hearing, and looks.**

Tobey frowned, and crossed out '**Looks'**.

_Don't even go there_, he told himself.

**2. ****A****n a****mazing vocabulary.**

**3.****M****onkey sidekick.**

He sighed,

This was going to take a while, especially with his laptop confiscated.

_**Curse whoever invented grounding**._

"Theodore Mcallister the Third? Come here!"

"But Mom, I'm doing something really important!" He whined.

"It can wait, I'm going to enroll you in school. If I can't control you, than someone else will have to."

"But Mom! I have to figure out-"

Tobey paused, mid argument.

Wait...

A school...that could work even better than a laptop...

...there would be lots of girls there...

...all of which would be possible candidates for being Wordgirl's alter ego!

It was just too perfect.

_I really am a boy genius._

"Ready when you are, Mother!" He called, clutching the notebook tightly as he raced down the stairs.

_Look out Wordgirl._ He thought with an evil smile.

_Here I come._

Becky Botsford rushed down the stairs, a large backpack hanging rakishly off one shoulder.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

She grabbed Bob just as he was about to stuff an enormous stack of pancakes down his throat, and sprinted towards the open door.

Bob squeaked angrily, and tried desperately to reach his breakfast.

"No time for pancakes, Bob, I overslept! We're going to be late for school!"

She jumped behind a convenient oak tree, and placed two fingers over her heart.

"WOOORRRDD UP!"

School, as it turned out, was boring.

Tobey, being a genius, had every assignment completed in minutes, and was made to sit for the remaining time, twiddling his thumbs in a hard, uncomfortable chair surrounded by vulgar kids who wiped snot on their sleeves, and had a marked lack of brain cells.

It was torture.

On top of all of this, not one of the girls in his first two classes resembled Wordgirl at all.

_Super heroes probably don't even go to school. _Tobey thought grumpily, as he shifted his position in the stupid plastic chair.

The miserable thing was wobbly and the leg room was horrible. Already he had found two rock hard pieces of gum stuck to the filthy underside.

Charming.

By the time lunch rolled lazily around, Tobey was ready to climb out an air duct.

His bum hurt, his eyes were burning from the florescent lights, and he had a pounding headache.

He found a seat in the cafeteria far away from the rest of the imbeciles in his class, and tried his best to choke down an awful sandwich.

_Someone really needs to fire __whomever__ makes these,_ Tobey thought with a shudder, pulling a chunk of something he couldn't identify out of his lunch.

"Not a fan of the famous soy butter and jelly sandwich, huh?" An amused voice said.

He looked up, startled, and nearly dribbled jelly down his chin.

Most unmanly.

A girl holding a full lunch tray stood smirking down at him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, gracefully sliding in next to him.

Tobey frowned, edging purposely away from the presumptuous girl.

The bright green sweater she wore clashed painfully with her maroon skirt, and Tobey cringed when the coarse fabric brushed against his arm.

Tobey hastily crossed her off his mental list.

No way could this peasant possibly be Wordgirl.

He decided it would be best, to ignore her.

"So, Tobey, I see you're enjoying Woodview." The girl said, her voice dripping with amusement.

"No, actually, I'm not." He said irritably, choking momentarily on his lunch. The gooey mass was lodged in his throat, and he couldn't help letting out a loud cough.

The girl replied to this by pounding him cheerfully on the back with an unnecessary relish.

She was surprisingly strong, and it hurt...a lot.

"Stop!" He gasped, between well aimed blows.

"Sorry." The girl smirked, her expression showing that she was not the least bit sorry.

Something in her cocky attitude seemed strangely familiar...

Tobey peered at her closely.

"Do I know you?"

Her confidence evaporated, and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Um...no? I mean, you just moved here, how would I know you?"

"I don't remember mentioning that I moved here."

"Oh...well, I must have picked it up somewhere, You know, just one of those things!"

Tobey folded his arms suspiciously.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Oh, come on Tobey, don't be so suspicious of everyone." She said, rolling her eyes.

This gesture was also familiar...

"Suspicious...I seem to have forgotten what the word means...can you define it for me?"

He asked slyly.

The girl frowned, and started to speak.

RIINNGG! The bell resounded in the cafeteria.

Lunch was over.

Fifty kids moved in a tsunami wave towards the door, all of them talking, and laughing as they dumped their half eaten lunches in the overflowing trash cans.

A thin wiry kid with a camera slung 'round his neck even shoved Tobey roughly in his eagerness.

"Imbecile." Tobey muttered, wiping crumbs off his front.

When he looked up again, the girl had gone, leaving more than a few unanswered questions swirling in Tobey's head.

One in particular nagged at him and he could have kicked himself for not noticing until now.

_**How had she known his name?**_

_**(A N)**_

_**Yay! **_

_**My eyes are SO bloodshot now. :) **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A N)**

**Sorry this is so short.**

**I had a really hard time writing it for some reason! :)**

**Review! I love it when you do! **

Gym class, was generally dreaded by all.

It consisted entirely of three or so games that everyone hated, the smell of sweaty kids, and a WAY too energetic gym teacher.

Of course, there were a few abnormal kids that actually enjoyed having a whistle blown in their faces.

Becky Botsford, considered herself to be one of them.

The sport for the day, was dodge ball.

A game perfectly suited to her skills.

The sleepy kids let out muttered grumbles but knew better than to protest against the wannabe general gym teacher, Mrs. Ripley.

"Okay class! Get ready to have some FUN!" Mrs. Ripely roared, enthusiastically blowing an ear piercing note on her whistle.

"Today, I have the pleasure of introducing a new student who will be joining our ranks. Everyone give a big, Woodview Elementary welcome to...*Imitates drum roll* …. TOBEY!"

A few scattered claps filled the air, but Mrs. Ripley didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm in the room. She leaped over a pale freckle faced boy, and was pumping Tobey's hand with relish before he had time to react.

"Why HELLO there, Tobey! Are you ready to dodge, dip, duck and dive your little heart out in dodge ball?"

Tobey cringed away from the woman like she had the plague.

"You expect me to do manual labor?" He asked in horror.

Mrs. Ripley ignored his comment, turning her attention back to the rest of the class.

"Okay Tobey. Since you're new, you get to pick your first team member." She blew another round on her whistle.

"Line up, class! It's time to pick your teams!"

Becky slumped behind a plump girl.

Maybe if she hid, he wouldn't see her.

Tobey strode over to Becky with a smirk the size of Texas plastered across his face, and pointed his finger at her.

"I pick you."

_Great._

Becky reluctantly picked up a playground ball and took her place next to Tobey.

"Hello there." Tobey said, his voice dripping with false friendliness. "You know, I don't believe I caught your name at lunch today."

"I didn't throw it." Becky replied, spinning the ball in her hand.

Tobey glared at her, then regained his phony enthusiasm.

"Are you good at dodge ball?'

Becky shrugged modestly. "I usually win."

Tobey's eyes glittered, "Well, it's nice to know I have someone **_somewhat_** worthy to defeat."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"You do know that we're on the same team, right? The rules don't allow you to hit your team members."

He leaned in closer. "What should I care about rules? I _will_ defeat you. And then I'll prove that I, Tobey Mcallister the Third am far superior to you, and the rest of these imbeciles!"

He tried to mimic her spinning trick, and dropped the ball on his foot.

Becky smirked. "Whatever you say, Tobey."

"Okay kids, here's how the game goes." Mrs. Ripley roared when everyone had found their team mates.

"At the sound of my whistle, the game will begin. Grab the ball and hit the opposing team members below the waist. If you get hit, or someone catches the ball you throw, you're out! No head shots. UNDERSTAND?"

A few muted 'Yes, Sir...I mean Ma'ams. ' satisfied the teacher.

"Okay kids. Get ready, get set...PLAY!"

The whistle blasted, and the game was on.

"Prepare to loose!" Tobey shouted, jumping into the fray.

Kids scattered, as brightly colored balls whizzed through the air.

Becky dodged them all with ease, managing at the same time to send several people trudging towards the sidelines.

Tobey, too, was nimble enough to dodge the flying rubber missiles, and Becky actually wondered if he could win.

Then he picked up a stray ball, and threw it with the amount of force a sloth would.

It landed on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Tobey's OUT!" Mrs. Ripley roared.

Becky allowed herself a small smirk as he skulked to the sidelines.

_Gym class definitely had its merits. _

**_(A N) _**

**_Yeah, I know it's anticlimactic, and a little sad, but I have MAJOR writer's block! _**

**_Please review! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A N)**

**This will most likely be the next- to- last chapter of Tobey in the Beginning. :(:**

**Thank you SO much for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me when people take the time to review my writing. :)**

**Keep up the good work!**

Tobey flopped clumsily onto his bed with a groan, not even bothering to remove his backpack.

He was completely mentally, and physically exhausted.

Tobey, the great boy genius who could build giant robots with ease, had been beaten by the public school system.

It was almost laughable. Being beaten.

If Tobey had been your average All American kid, he would have grabbed a bowl of Lucky Charms, flipped through a few channels and eventually forgotten all about it.

Of course, Tobey Mcallister the Third was not your average All American kid.

He wasn't even technically from America.

He shrugged the heavy backpack off his back.

Hideous things backpacks. Always stuffed with heavy books, so you had to slump while walking.

It was no wonder that everyone in America had such horrible posture.

Tobey kneaded his temples in a futile attempt to calm the throbbing ache that was his head.

Why had he allowed himself to be tortured by sitting in a badly lit room for the last eight hours?

Ah yes.

_Wordgirl_.

Troublesome, yet overrated and beautiful.

_**No, don't. Best not to think about her.**_ The intelligent part of his brain warned.

Rashly, he wished she was back on her home planet.

She would cause far less trouble there.

He picked up a discarded newspaper clipping of the heroine.

In it, she hovered above the earth, her dark hair flowing in a slight breeze, a large chunk of metal clutched in her hand, and her annoying sidekick perched precariously on her shoulder. Her lovely brown eyes seemed to gleam at the camera with an intelligence and spunk that Tobey envied.

Tobey crumpled the clipping in his fist and tossed it on the floor.

It landed about an inch from his toe.

Tobey slumped on his bed.

_Ugh. Why does she have to be so perfect? _He wondered, burying his face under a cool pillow.

It made him feel inadequate, right down to his loafers.

He was tempted to stay where he was for a while. Maybe he would even take a nap; right there, with all his sweaty clothes on, and his shoes muddying up the pristine bed.

It was very tempting, and Tobey had to force himself to roll out of the cozy nest and return to the troubling matter at hand.

_**Stick to the plan. **__**Business before pleasure.**_ His logical brain purred.

The plan, yes.

The school, along with Wordgirl, would have to be destroyed.

There was no doubt in his mind about that.

His intelligence and skills had been humiliated by that vulgar game of dodge ball, and Tobey Mcallister the Third did not take humiliation lightly.

His mind drifted momentarily back to Becky Botsford, the girl who had beaten him. She was so agile, her body moving at an almost impossible speed as she ducked and dived the balls. And at lunch, she had seemed so oddly familiar...Could it be possible that she was...

No, that would be just too easy...it couldn't be...

His face took on a crafty expression.

Suppose she was really Wordgirl...wouldn't it would be impossible for her to be in two places at once?

He smiled, an evil smile.

_This was going to be good_.

Tobey rifled through a pile of evil plans he had previously discarded.

Which to decimate first, Woodview, or Wordgirl?

Decisions, decisions.

He held up a sketch of several giant robots demolishing a building, and his lips curved into a grin.

An army of robots...Why hadn't he thought of it before?

It was genius.

Of course, they would have to be modified quite a bit, remodeled to hold up against the heroine's super strength and speed. But that would be cake for the young genius.

He would head first to the school, and then when Wordgirl swooped in to save the day, he would catch her in his trap.

It was a brilliant plan.

_Game on Wordgir__l_. He thought with a crafty smile.

_Game on_.

_**(Filler)**_

_**Meanwhile, at Wordgirl's super secret spaceship hideout...**_

"Agh! Pretty Princess is on! Hurry Huggy, turn it up!"

Wordgirl grabbed the remote impatiently from her sidekick, and punched the volume button.

"It's STARTING!" She squealed, pick-pocketing a handful of popcorn from Huggy's bowl.

The theme music for the show came on, and Wordgirl felt tingles rush up her spine.

"Ooh, Huggy! I think it's a NEW EPISODE! Look, the rose on Pretty Princess's hat is blue, it was red before. There must be a new season starting. Oh My Goodness!

Yes, Wordgirl was a super fan...literally.

Huggy, glared at his friend, and pulled the popcorn bowl out of her reach.

_Some people had no manners_.

Suddenly, the television crackled, and an image of the local news station filled the screen.

"What? NOOOO!" The heroine looked liked she would smash the TV.

"Breaking news!" The plump newscaster announced, fiddling with his earpiece. "It seems that a large army of robots is heading towards Woodview Elementary!"

Wordgirl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but did not leap into action.

Huggy squeaked in confusion.

"Maybe this time, the city won't need my help!" She said lamely, "Maybe the robots will leave on their own."

The camera zoomed in on a robot smashing an old lady's wheelchair as she hobbled away in terror.

"These metal monsters are causing absolute chaos in our city! Oh where, oh where, is Wordgirl?"

"Oh come on, it doesn't look that bad." She mumbled.

Huggy squeaked reprovingly at the heroine.

Wordgirl groaned, "Ugh, fine, let's go."

"WHY can't you villains ever take a day off? Seriously!" She cried angrily, grabbing Huggy and placing two fingers over her heart.

"WOORRDD UP!"

(**Filling space**)

Tobey peered anxiously at the horizon.

Where was Wordgirl?

Surely she should be here by now. After all, a crime was in progress, was it not?

Tobey decided he should give her five more minutes, before he demolished the school.

Or...maybe just two.

"Look, it's Wordgirl!" Someone cried, pointing at the sky.

Tobey's head snapped up, and he scanned the area.

There she was, hovering gracefully above one of his robots.

"Prepare to be defeated, you big bully!" She cried, smashing the robot with spirit, then moving on to the next.

Somehow, a small sigh escaped Tobey's lips.

She was so beautiful.

Tobey froze. What was wrong with him? Had he really just used the word _beautiful _to describe the super heroine?

Yuck!

He shook his head, and pressed a button on his remote with an evil smile.

She wouldn't be able to distract him so easily when she was crushed in the fist of one of his robots.

The monkey on her shoulder chattered excitedly, pointing a hairy finger at Tobey.

Wordgirl's eyes widened. "Tobey? What- AGH!"

A robot fist wrapped around her, squeezing until her eyes bulged.

"Can't. Break. Free!" She gasped, struggling in the robot's merciless fist.

"Push harder Huggy!"

Tobey laughed his evil laugh. "You _lose_, Wordgirl! I proved that I, Tobey Mcallister the Third, am smarter, stronger and just generally better than you!_"_

"Technically, you aren't stronger than me." She retorted.

"Silence!" Tobey growled, squeezing the duo tighter.

"Here's how it's going to be, my darling Wordgirl. You will tell me your secret identity... and accompany me for ice cream, or I'll use my robots to destroy the school!"

"Mwhahaha!"

"Wait...what did you just call me?" Wordgirl asked.

Tobey blushed, "I don't know what you're blabbering about. Wordgirl is your name, is it not?"

"You said, darling." Wordgirl smirked.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Silence!"

He pressed a button, and fifty robots surrounded the elementary.

"What's it going to be...Wordgirl. Your identity, or the school? You have five seconds to decide."

"Uh, oh." Wordgirl murmured.

"Five."

_**Will Wordgirl's secret identity be revealed? **_

"Four."

_**Will Woodview suddenly, and dramatically, stop serving soy butter and jelly sandwiches?**_

"Three."

_**Will Tobey actually get ice cream with his secret crush?**_

Tobey blushed, "Hey!"

Huggy and Wordgirl chuckled.

_**Can we draw this moment out any longer, you ask?**_

"Two..."

_**Yes...yes we can.**_

**( A N)**

**Okay, I have no idea how to end this, so I thought I could have my wonderful reviewers vote on an ending.**

**If you want to see Wordgirl victorious, and Tobey being dragged off by his ear. **

**Vote: Team Superhero. POLLS CLOSED.**

**If you want to see Wordgirl to get ice cream with Tobey. **

**Vote: Team Super villain. POLLS CLOSED.**

**Polls will be open for a week. POLLS CLOSED! DO NOT VOTE! **

**The end might take a while to write, so bear with me!**

**Please REVIEW! And VOTE! :) DON'T VOTE! POLLS CLOSED!**


	6. The End

Recap:

_Wordgirl is faced with an impossible decision when Tobey threatens to destroy the elementary school if she does not reveal her secret identity and go out for ice cream with him._

"Countdown time." Tobey chuckled, a finger hovering over his remote.

"What's it going to be, Wordgirl, you, or the school?"

"Three."

"Two."

"One...Robots-!"

"Wait!" Wordgirl cried,

Tobey raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I'll..ugh.. _go get ice cream with you_..." she muttered.

"A little louder, please." Tobey smirked.

Wordgirl looked like she would smash his head in.

"I'll go get ice cream with you...agh, gross, gross, gross! But only if you the leave the school out of this!"

Tobey paused, "What about your secret identity?"

She scowled, folding her arms above the robot's grip. "That's a little much."

Tobey let out an exaggerated sigh, "Ah well, I thought I'd ask. Alright fine, don't tell me."

"I...wait, what?" She asked in surprise.

Tobey held up his hands, the picture of innocence. "You heard me, I don't want to know your secret identity."

"Oh, really?" Wordgirl squinted at the boy. _What was he up to?_

"Okay, about the ice cream...does five o'clock tomorrow evening sound good?"

"Um... no."

Tobey pressed a button on his remote, and Wordgirl felt like she was about to become the first alien pancake.

"YES!" She gasped.

Tobey smirked, "Don't be late."

Casually, he released the duo.

"Oh, and remember," He said, almost as an afterthought. "I can still destroy the school if you don't show up."

Wordgirl glared suspiciously at the boy.

"What are you up to?"

Tobey faked a shocked expression. "Why Wordgirl, how could you accuse me of being up to something? That hurts my feelings."

"Hmm... I still think you're up to no good."

"Believe me. I have no scheme." Tobey lied masterfully.

He looked the heroine squarely in the face until she was forced to look away.

"Ugh." She spat, her face full of suspicion and uncertainty. "Come on Huggy. Let's go. WOORRDD UP!"

"Tootle-loo!" Tobey called as the duo sped off into the horizon.

"You fell for my lies, Wordgirl."He whispered, evil smile deepening."And now, I do believe I'll pay Becky_** Botsford** _a little visit..."

He laughed, "Maybe she likes ice cream as well..."

(**Filler)**

Becky flew back and forth in her room.

"What am I going to do, Bob? Tobey is up to something, I just know he is."

She hovered over her bed, and frowned.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I actually agreed to get ice cream with a _villain_! What's wrong with me?"

Bob squeaked concernedly, and stuffed a handful of cheese puffs into his mouth.

"I guess you're right, I didn't have much of a choice."

She sighed, and flopped onto the bed,

"I suppose it's better than giving up my secret identity...right Bob?"

"Bob?" She turned to the monkey for support.

He was fast asleep, his furry head nodding peacefully into the bag of cheese puffs.

"BOB!"

He jerked awake, a ring of bright orange chip dust decorating his face, and Becky giggled in spite of herself.

"New look?"

_DING DONG_!

"BEECCKKY! There's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Botsford yelled from the living room.

"Okay Mom!"

"Who could that be_?" _She wondered aloud.

Bob shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."

Bob glared at his friend.

"Alright, already, I'm going."

Becky froze as she reached the last step. Tobey sat on the couch, grimacing as he plucked monkey hairs off his jacket.

_Oh, no. _She thought with a groan. _What __is __**he **__doing here_?

She turned around and started to sneak back up the stairs.

"Ah, Becky, there you are."

_**Grea**__**t**_.

"What are _you_ doing here, Tobey?"

He faked a hurt look, "Really Becky, can't two friends spend some time together?"

Becky folded her arms.

"I've known you for one day."

Tobey frowned, "Getting stuck on semantics are we?"

"We are _not_ friends."

"Fine, have it your way. Can't two _schoolmates _spend some time together?"

Becky peered at the boy, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing." He leaned forward with a sly grin. "I was just wondering if you liked ice cream, Becky _**Botsford**_."

_Uh, oh._

"Funny question Tobey, but I'm allergic to dairy products. I can't have ice cream." Becky lied, with a nervous laugh.

Tobey looked baffled for a moment, then he resumed his crafty demeanor.

"Oh, really...that's odd...you know, you didn't mention that this afternoon when I asked you out."

Becky's heart raced, but she kept her expression uninterested. "What are you talking about? You never asked me out, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Someone like...Wordgirl, perhaps? You know, I was thinking the same thing." He said with a smile.

Becky felt her palms go sweaty.

"What do you mean? I, am nothing like Wordgirl. Pfff! That's ridiculous." She babbled.

Tobey sighed dramatically, "Oh, really? And is this little display of yours supposed to convince me?"

"You're wasting your time, I'm _not _Wordgirl, that's- that's preposterous!"

Tobey's eyes gleamed, "Preposterous, ay?...why not just say crazy?"

"Having a large vocabulary doesn't make me Wordgirl." Becky retorted.

Tobey smiled patiently, as if he was listening to a two year old.

"Here's the deal, _Becky_. I am going on a date with Wordgirl tomorrow evening at six, and I'm inviting you along to meet everyone's favorite super heroine. _Face_ to _face_...do you understand where this is going?"

_Uh, oh_.

"That sounds...um...really amazing Tobey. Unfortunately, I have a lot of homework, and-"

"Oh, don't worry about homework." The boy genius said cheerfully, "You see my dear, if you don't show up tomorrow...I will destroy the school."

He strode towards the door.

"Farewell for now..._Becky_. I do hope you make the right decision."

"Mwhaha-ach-ach-" He coughed, and cleared his throat sheepishly. "I'm still working on that. Ah well, you get the idea. Evil laugh. Tootles!"

When he had gone, Becky raced back up the stairs.

"Bob, what am I going to do? Tobey says he will destroy the school if both Wordgirl, _and_ Becky don't show up at the ice cream shop!"

Bob gasped, and fell off the bed.

"You aren't helping." She hissed, pacing nervously around the room.

"I need a way for both Becky, and Wordgirl to be in the same place at once. But how...?"

Bob chattered dubiously.

"Yes, I know, technically it's impossible, but maybe we could fake it." She fingered a unicorn figurine thoughtfully, for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"I've got it, Bob! Listen carefully, I'm about to add a new emergency plan to the list..."

_**The next evening...**_

Tobey's fingers drummed impatiently on a grimy table.

_Where was Wordgirl? _

He checked his watch.

Two minutes after five.

Tobey glared moodily around the dimly lit ice cream shop. A man in a blaring red apron was sopping up spilled ice cream behind the counter, and happy ice cream scoops, skipped hand in hand across the peeling wall paper. There was even an old television, broadcasting around- the- clock news, mounted in the corner.

_Classy._

Tobey checked his hair in the metal napkin dispenser, and breathed a contented sigh.

He was so handsome.

Brilliant, and handsome.

He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and allowed a small smile to worm its way onto his face.

He had done it.

He, Tobey Mcallister the Third, was mere minutes away from revealing Wordgirl's secret identity.

No one would doubt his genius now.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and Tobey, startled, fell out of his chair.

Becky Botsford smirked down at him, "Hey, Tobey."

He felt the heat rise in his face, "You're late." He accused.

She folded her arms with a scowl. "Well, I don't exactly _want_ to be here."

Tobey nodded, "Point taken."

He gestured towards the table, "Sit. I see that you left your monkey sidekick at home."

"I am _not_ Wordgirl!"

Tobey smirked, "Then you'd better hope that she shows up and proves that."

"She will!"

"Not if she is sitting across the table from me!"

"I AM NOT WORDGIRL!"

"Hey, if you're not going to order, than cut it out, kids!" the waiter cried, "I'm trying to watch the news. Wordgirl's getting defeated by some villain with a sandwich for a head!"

"You, peasant, are not- Wait, what did you say?" Tobey turned to the television, and his eyes widened.

"Breaking news!" The newscaster said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is at it again!" The camera zoomed in on an image of Wordgirl trapped in a mustard cocoon.

"Can't. Break. Free!" The heroine cried.

"It looks like Wordgirl is stuck! What ever shall will we do?"

Tobey felt his jaw drop.

"Ha! _Now_ do you think I'm Wordgirl?" Becky said triumphantly, pointing a finger at the screen.

The boy genius stared at the girl on the screen, and then at Becky's smug face. "What? NO!" He spluttered. "This can't be right, there must be some mistake. _You're _Wordgirl!"

"I guess you were wrong." She grinned, and stood up. "Well, so long, Tobey. I've got homework to finish."

Tobey stomped his foot. _Crackers and jam_. He had been so certain this plan would work. Where had he gone wrong?

_Relax. There is always Plan B, _he told himself.

He pressed a button on his remote, and felt a sort of euphoria sweep over him.

Victory was still within his grasp.

Becky's eyes narrowed. "What did you just do?"

Suddenly, a robot appeared outside, and Tobey smirked as he stepped grandly onto its outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't worry about that homework if I were you, Becky. You see, school just got out."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes! So long, Becky, see you in class...or rather, not!"

He let out a maniacal laugh as Becky's worried face shrank from view.

(**Filler)**

Wordgirl raced through the sky, Huggy holding on for dear life as she sped 'round buildings and dodged billboards.

"You should have seen the look on Tobey's face, Huggy." She chuckled. "He totally fell for that old news footage you ran. I almost feel sorry for him!"

"Whoa." She pulled up suddenly, her eyes widening as she took in the scene before her.

Thirty or so giant robots surrounded the school, and Tobey, atop a nearby roof, was cackling like a maniac.

Which, of course, he was.

"There goes my sympathy." She muttered.

"Alright Huggy, let's take these metal monsters out. WOORRDD UP!"

(**Filler**)

Tobey spotted her, a split second too late.

All he could do was blink, as several of his hulking robots were sent crashing to the ground.

"What, Wordgirl? NO! Stop that! My ROBOTS!" he cried, pressing buttons madly.

Wordgirl heaved a robot into space, "I don't think so, Tobey. Huggy, initiate emergency plan number 127!"

Tobey spun around, just as the monkey leapt on top of him.

"Hey! Get off me, you filthy thing!" He struggled as the animal tried to yank the remote from his grasp.

"Stop it, that's mine!"

Huggy gave a tremendous pull, and the remote popped out of Tobey's grip.

The sudden movement, sent the boy genius sprawling dramatically off the roof.

_Oh, come on! This is getting redundant._

He thought irrationally, as the world rushed past him for the second time in a matter of days.

Wordgirl huffed angrily, "I supposed I should rescue him."

Huggy squeaked, and shrugged.

I know, it's tempting, but we _are_ super heroes after all."

Tobey let out a strangled yelp as he fell.

Wordgirl sighed, "Alright already, I'm coming!"

She grabbed the villain, seconds before he met the ground.

Terrified, he grabbed her with frantic energy, and held on tightly, as she flew away from a falling robot.

"Let go of me, Tobey!" She commanded, squirming in his grasp.

"Am I dead?" He asked, opening one eye, then both.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Now, please, let go of me."

Tobey blushed when he realized that he had both arms and legs wrapped around the super heroine's waist, like a baby monkey.

_Oops. _

He cleared his throat, and released his grip.

She swooped in, and scooped up Huggy, who waved the remote triumphantly.

"Great job Huggy! Now, I'll just have the robots destroy themselves."

"What? NOOO!" Tobey cried, wincing as his creations pummeled themselves into scrap metal.

When the robots were reduced to rubble, and police sirens wailed in the distance, Wordgirl dropped Tobey to the ground like a sack of flour.

He growled, and shot her an evil look.

"I missed you at the ice cream shop, Tobey." She said casually,

He stared at her, suspicious, "I thought you were stuck in a cocoon of mustard."

Wordgirl shrugged, "I got free."

"Becky Botsford was there, and she told me what you were up to."She shook her head disapprovingly, "Only you would start out with two dates and lose them both."

Tobey felt the heat rise in his face. "You don't have to make fun of me, Wordgirl!"

She smirked, "I just call them, like I see them."

Huggy tapped the heroine on the shoulder.

"What Huggy?"

The monkey held up two ice cream cones he had hijacked from the ice cream shop, and grinned.

"How did you managed to keep those from getting squashed?" Wordgirl said with a laugh.

She took one, and licked it. "Mmm. Chocolate."

Tobey eyed the other one, "I don't suppose, the vanilla is for me, is it?" He said meekly.

"Nope." Wordgirl grinned,

"Oh come on," He pleaded. "You're not still mad about the whole, me trying to defeat you with my harmless super robots thing...are you?"

Wordgirl gave an exaggerated sigh, and handed him the ice cream. "Fine, take it. I have a feeling that after this, you won't be having ice cream for a _very_ long time." She gave Huggy a knowing wink.

Tobey took a huge bite out of his ice cream. It tasted a little like monkey hair, but Tobey didn't mind.

Nothing was going to spoil this moment.

Nothing.

Except... for a sudden, and very painful, yank on his ear.

"What? Ow, ow Ow, OW!"

"You're coming with me young man!" His mother shouted, forcing him towards the car.

"Mother? How did you-?"

He looked back at Wordgirl, and she held up a cell phone with a smirk.

"Ha! Speed dial. I hope you enjoyed the ice cream... of defeat!"

Huggy face palmed.

Tobey growled.

"I'll get you Wordgirl," He screamed, as his mother shoved him into the backseat,"If it's the last thing I ever DOOOO!"

"Oh, yeah? You and what robot army?" She called back, soaring into the sky.

As his threats died in the distance, Wordgirl gave her sidekick a high five. "Great teamwork Huggy! Another villain defeated!"

Huggy squeaked and jumped up and down on her back.

"No, we're not going to get ice cream to celebrate! Honestly, is that all you ever think about?"

Huggy nodded, and she rolled her eyes.

"WOORRDD UP!"

_**The end.**..**or rather, the beginning.**_

**(A N)**

**Whew! I actually finished it! Endings are extremely difficult for me, and this is literally, the first story EVER that I've actually completed. :)**

**I feel so proud of myself. :)**

**I know the end was a little choppy, sorry. I'm NEW! **

**(Aka)**

**Novice**

**Entering**

**Wordgirl fandom. ;)**

**Sorry there was no fluff. I hate writing fluffy romance. It seems so OOC for TM and WG to be really romantic! **

**ATTENTION! URGENT, PLEASE READ! **

**I'm hosting a Wordgirl Fanfiction contest! Please PM me or look on my profile for more information.**

**The contest ends February 14, 2013 aka Valentine's Day. **

**Enter today! :D CLOSED. See profile for more details. :) **


End file.
